


A Cape Doesn't Make A Hero

by RaeOfSunshine738



Series: Second Time Around [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Next Generation, Next-Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeOfSunshine738/pseuds/RaeOfSunshine738
Summary: 12-year-old Emma Agreste and some of her friends all gather up to watch the Heroes' Day festival with their families. And during that time, she learns an important lesson from her mother. One-shot. Part of a one-shot/short story series.





	A Cape Doesn't Make A Hero

Emma Agreste walked through the crowded streets of Paris, tightly holding onto her best friend's hand.

"Em, this'll be totally awesome!" Camille, Alya and Nino's daughter exclaimed with a grin. At age twelve, Camille looked like a fair mix of both of her parents, having inherited her father's brown eyes and mother's auburn hair. And she always wore her dazzling gold reading glasses ever since she was six, and still, they looked like they were brand new. But as for her personality? She was 150% Alya Jr. "I've so gotta get some video footage for my show!" and of course, she used anything interesting she could find to use as footage in her online mini-series on their school's website.

"What's the huge deal with you and your blog?" Emma asked. "You've been blabbing about it since we left school and boarded the subway, is there something going on that the girls and I know nothing about?"

"Nah, not really," Camille shrugged. "Except my wannabe self's dream to become famous one day."

"Hey, it _could _happen," Emma pointed out. "You know that I believe in miracles, don't you?"

"Yeah," Camille confirmed. "But I believe in _miraculous _luck!" she exclaimed, wearing her signature trash-eating grin at the end of her very intended pun.

"Oh, _God_," Emma moaned, rolling her eyes and cringing. "My dad's puns really grew on you, didn't they? Unfortunately, the same thing happened with my annoying little brothers..."

"You know it," Camille winked, shooting the blonde a thumbs-up. "Say whatever you want, but your dad's got some hecka great jokes and puns. Just bein' honest."

"_Your _type of honesty," Emma corrected. "Now _that's _being honest."

* * *

Once the duo had made their way to not too far from the Louvre, where the parade would begin, they were greeted by one of their other best friends: Flutist and pro ice skater Lyra Couffaine, who'd walked over on her own, as she was trusted to go by herself yet with her maturity and trustworthy nature.

"Finally, you two are here!" Lyra exclaimed. "Now hurry up, the parade's starting in a couple minutes!"

"And we're still at the very least, fifteen minutes away from the parade," Emma sighed. "It'll take a miracle for us to get there in time."

"And that's why I found a secret passageway," Lyra smirked. "Follow me, girls!"

With her words, Lyra began pulling friends behind her, going behind alleyways and through abandoned buildings, until, trio finally saw the behind of the Louvre in front of them. Their other friends, Noelle, Sadie, and Astrid were all waiting for them, waving their arms in the air as the other half of the group began running over to them.

"Hey! Sorry we're late," Emma apologized, moving one of her blonde pigtails out of her face. "The subway broke down for a minute and we got lost for a minute, but that wasn't my fault," she said. "Just a certain practical jokester who can be overly irritating and obnoxious at times by the name of Camille."

"Hey, I'm not obnoxious!" Camille defended. "I'm just outgoing. Dad and Uncles Adrien and Luka would agree," she scoffed, flicking her brown hair behind her and doing the 'Chloe-style' walk.

"Where were you all?" Astrid, Max and Alix's daughter asked. "We've been waiting forever! And you know things aren't getting better when Sadie starts asking her crazy questions. For reals."

That was no lie, however. Sadie, Sabrina's daughter and the youngest in their friend group after June, definitely could ask people some strange and out-of-the-ordinary questions sometimes. But of course, being the caring BFFs they were, her friends would just put on smiles and answer the questions honestly for her, resulting in a childish grin coming onto her face and her beaming with excitement for the rest of the day. "Yesterday, she asked me how shoes smell when you first buy them," Astrid cringed. "Where'd she get that from?"

"Don't know, don't want to know," June said, flicking her hand to the side as if she was intending to mean 'no'. "That's weird as heck."

"Tell me about it," Camille chimed in, agreeing, "But how about we get to the parade so we don't miss anything? Less talking and more walking, girls."

* * *

The girls all had made it to the parade, but of course, they'd ran ten minutes late. Alya, Nino, along with Kagami and Luka were all waiting for them, but thankfully, they didn't look angry with the girls at all.

"Where were you all?!" Kagami exclaimed with a bit of temper as she pulled Lyra closer to her. "You had us worried sick!"

"Well, Em and I got on the subway, but then, it broke down and we had to get off, then we got lost, then we met up with Lyra and we got here," Camille explained. "And there you have it, the story of our day!" she joked, her outgoing and joke-making attitude in full swing.

"No time for jokes, Cam," Astrid scolded. "My parents and I almost went out to go looking for you, but then Lyra took over and we stayed here. Thanks a lot," the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Well, excuse me for the train breaking down," Camille challenged, pulling an 'Alya Card' as Marinette and Emma would call it. "But I can't control that, sorry."

"Okay, let's stop competing, and focus on what matters," Emma intervened, trying to stop her friends' argument with just a few simple words. "But where are my parents and brothers, Auntie Alya?"

"They got stuck in traffic, so they'll likely be running late," Alya said with a small frown. "But don't worry, girl. You're more than welcome to spend time with Nino, Cami and me anytime. I actually consider you my third child, to be honest," she laughed as she fixed her glasses.

"And I consider you my second mom," Emma smiled, looping Alya's arm with hers. "Let's go." and as if it was on cue, just as they were about to walk towards where the floats were passing by, Adrien and Marinette came running to catch up, with Emma's brothers 10-year-old Louis and 6-year-old Hugo following them.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Adrien said as he and Marinette came to a stop, taking a minute to catch their breaths. "Everyone here."

"Here," all the girls answered at different times, affirming that they were all present for the festival.

"I walked here myself, due to Mom having her rollerblading practice while Dad's working on his new video-game," Astrid chimed in. "So I ventured here by myself, but don't worry, everyone, I've got ten fingers and toes and I'm fully breathing." she joked, making her friends and everyone else laugh.

"Glad to know," Marinette giggled. As soon as everyone else started walking away, she decided to stay behind, keeping her daughter with her.

"Are you excited to be seeing the festival in reality for the first time?" she asked Emma, the blonde's bluebell eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Definitely!" Emma chirped, a smile on her face. "It's already awesome watching it on TV, but so much better in person!" she grinned brightly. "I've always wanted to be a superhero. It must have been so cool to jump above the city in a fancy outfit, wasn't it? You and Daddy surely looked like you loved it. And that's why you two have always been my role models," Emma told her mother, Marinette moving her hand over her heart with a proud smile on her face. As if on a reflex, she pulled her only daughter into a hug, not caring to miss the festival in honor of her as long as it meant another moment or two with her sweet girl.

"I love you too, Emmie," she whispered in Emma's ear, moving her blond pigtail away from her face. Looking at her a little more now, Marinette had just now realized how much her daughter looked like her when she was young. Despite her having inherited her father's sunshine blonde hair, Emma could have been a double of her mom. "But you know it's not a supersuit that makes a hero, right?"

Emma was a little puzzled as to what her mother meant, as while she knew it wasn't about the cool clothes and powers, she didn't know what the true meaning was that her parents so happened to believe. "What is it, Mom?" she asked.

"It's all about who you are inside, and what one would do for others," Marinette explained, a smile on her face. "Remember that, Emma. You'll surely need that thought in mind for the future."

"Okay," Emma nodded. "Lead the way, Mama. Let's go catch up with the others." she smiled as she tried not to break out into a fit of giggles.

"Got it," Marinette chuckled with a small smile as she walked in front of her preteen daughter, heading towards where their friends were.

_'So, regardless of not having powers, I still am a superhero on the inside,' _Emma smiled to herself. _'And my friends are, too.'_

Keeping her mother's words in mind, Emma ran ahead to catch up with everyone else, now realizing what Heroes' Day was truly about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was just a drabble made for fun, but otherwise, I hope people enjoyed it! Leave some love, watch Miraculous, and have a great day and life


End file.
